Ready for You
by KittyBlue
Summary: Por vezes o destino toma conta de nós, faz nos passar pelas mais difíceis situações. E quando achamos que não há forma de recuperar.. algo desperta aquela pequena esperança no interior do nosso coração.. Quando exactamente tudo se esquece? -hatorixkyou-


**Titulo:** Ready for You  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **Oneshot  
**Status:** Completo  
**Tipo: **Yaoi, OOC (Talvez!), romance, some angst!  
**Rating:** R  
**Pares:** Hatori/Kyou  
**Sumário:** Às vezes o destino toma conta de nós, fazendo-nos passar pelas mais difíceis situações. E quando achamos que não há forma de recuperar.. algo desperta aquela pequena esperança no interior do nosso coração.. Quando exactamente tudo se esquece?  
**Avisos: **hum.. SPOILERS! Pelo menos para algumas partes da manga.. porque não me lembro exactamente o que aconteceu primeiro.. mas de qualquer forma... existem cenas que não explico bem.. Mas se precisarem de alguma explicação.. review ou mail!  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens de Fruits Basket não são minhas! Nem a historia, nem a casa onde eles tão! Em conclusão.. Eu não sou a sortuda que pode dizer-se a autora de Fruits Basket... Apenas me fico por escrever fics com eles... Por enquanto.. Talvez um dia não seja rica o suficiente para comprar um Kyou...

**Ready for You**

_by KittyBlue _

O silêncio foi quebrado durante segundos por uma breve melodia. Ele desviou os olhos da fotografia em cima da estante para a porta aberta, a neve branca e fria que caía como em qualquer outro dia de Inverno. Suspirando pesadamente, a sua atenção foi levada novamente para a bela melodia que vinha sem dúvida de um violino.

Em qualquer outro dia ele teria ido investigar, mesmo se suspeitasse que era novamente Momiji a praticar.. mas hoje.. A sua mente estava bem longe, o seu coração ainda a doer desde que tinha sabido da novidade.

Suspirando novamente, Hatori levantou-se da cadeira e andou até à porta, encostando nela e fixando os flocos de neve que caíam calmamente, seria uma bela visão... se aquilo não lhe trouxesse à memória recordações que ele preferia não lembrar agora.

**- - - - **

Momiji parou novamente de tocar olhando de relance para a rapariga que estava sentada perto de uma árvore no pátio, os olhos castanhos cor de mel, tão parecidos com os seus. O olhar brilhante e em parte fascinado que estava vidrado apenas em si.

O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso na direcção dela e iniciou "Wish Upon a Star", por instantes pensando que um dia teria de tocar aquela música para Tohru, afinal de contas.. tinha sido o pedido dela.. E por tudo o que ela já tinha feito por ele.. Ela merecia.

**- - - - **

Mesmo com o som da briga que estava instaurada na entrada da cozinha, ela não conseguia evitar rir ao ver Kyou e Yuki a tentarem entrar ao mesmo tempo pela porta. Ela sabia bem que nenhum dos dois iria ceder para o outro, e mesmo que em tempos isso fosse algo difícil de aceitar, a rivalidade entre eles, agora.. Tohru estava mais do que acostumada com isso. Ela tinha chegado ao ponto de que se eles não tivessem a gritar e a lutar um com o outro, ela acharia até estranho.

"Baka neko! Deixa-me entrar! Eu estava primeiro!"

"Até parece, kuso nezumi!"

Os dois continuaram a gritar um com o outro, empurrando-se simultaneamente. Tohru parou por instantes de mexer a massa para o bolo que ela planeava fazer, olhando de um para o outro.

Kyou ainda que continuasse rebelde e sem muito controle, nestes dias estava bem mais alegre, e Tohru tinha a certeza que já o tinha visto sorrir algumas quantas vezes na última semana. Ela sentia-se satisfeita em saber que pelo menos o seu amigo estava bem o suficiente para o fazer. E sentia-se feliz em saber que ele confiava nela também deixando-a ver aquela tal faceta dele que mais ninguém alguma vez tinha visto.

Yuki era igual. Ainda que ele continuasse quieto e excessivamente zeloso quando se tratava dela, Yuki ultimamente tinha começado a abrir-se mais com o resto da família. Ayame já não era tão ignorado como antes, Shigure e Kyou já não se encontravam tantas vezes no chão depois de o irritar.

Tohru sentia-se pronta a aceitar que talvez ela tivesse alguma coisa haver com a mudança neles dois, como Hatsuharu lhe tinha dito uma vez, mas ela também sabia que sem o esforço deles dois.. eles nunca teriam mudado totalmente.

"Estás a sorrir tanto porque, Tohru-chan?"

A rapariga corou ao sentir os braços de Shigure à sua volta. Ela ainda não conseguia evitar corar quando o mais velho a tratava assim, tal como era difícil ela aceitar algum elogio de algum membro da família Sohma sem ficar vermelha como um tomate. Mas aos poucos ela começava a acostumar-se.. Afinal de contas.. Esta era a sua nova família.

**- - - - **

"..E já me prestavas alguma atenção.."

Ele ouviu um suspiro mas mesmo assim sabia que o outro homem não lhe estava a prestar atenção ainda.

"Nunca pensei que fosses tão indiferente com os teus pacientes Hatori.."

"Não estou a ser indiferente, apenas tenho de acabar isto primeiro, e como não estás a morrer, não tou a ver porque heide deixar o meu trabalho, muito mais importante, agora."

Kyou levantou-se do canto em que estava sentado há pelo menos uma hora e sem dizer nada caminhou até à porta, sentando-se em frente e suspirando novamente, olhando de relance para a secretaria onde Hatori se encontrava "entretido" com múltiplos relatórios e coisas relacionadas com o seu trabalho.

O ruivo permaneceu quieto a observar o medico, perdido nos seus pensamentos, assim como o próprio Hatori se encontrava perdido no seu trabalho.

**- - - - **

Hatori continuou a ler o relatório que tomava conta da sua atenção durante a última hora.. ou nem tanto. Ele suspirou olhando de lado para onde Kyou ainda estava.

Ele estava a tentar concentrar-se no seu trabalho quando o gato tinha aparecido dizendo que precisava de ser examinado porque andava a acordar com algumas dores de costas. Hatori sabia bem que aquilo era apenas exaustão por isso não tinha ligado muito.

Se antes lhe estava a custar prestar atenção no que estava a fazer, a sua mente indo sempre parar a outros lados, agora com Kyou aqui ainda era pior.

As memorias de Kana que antes lhe invadiam a mente não estavam a ser tão fortes, afinal de contas Kyou tinha chegado e servido como distracção, mas.. ver o rapaz sentado a observar a neve cair.. o vermelho do seu cabelo, o castanho dourado da sua pele com o preto da sua roupa tudo misturado com a brancura pura da neve que caía do céu..

Hatori abanou a cabeça tentando pensar noutra coisa.

Um flashback de um dia de primavera há alguns anos ocupou a sua mente por instantes. Kana.. sentada em frente a uma arvore.. pétalas de cerejeira a voarem com o vento gentil.

Uma mão no seu ombro quase o fez saltar, se não fosse o seu auto controle em esconder as suas emoções ao máximo. Mas ao olhar para o lado. Os olhos vermelhos de Kyou tão perto. E era difícil negar que a preocupação e interesse neles, despertavam algo mais sólido do que a amargura e tristeza de um passado que ele próprio tinha apagado da memoria dela.

Ele tinha encontrado em Kyou.. a razão para recomeçar..

**- - - - **

Kyou perguntava-se a si mesmo se Hatori seria a pessoa que o ajudaria a esquecer tudo o que lhe já tinha acontecido. Se o medico seria aquele alguém que faria desaparecer tudo quando ele estava perto. Alguém que afastaria a tristeza e a fúria só por estar ali.

A presença de Hatori servia para o acalmar. Sempre tinha em parte o feito sentir mais calmo e até mesmo quando o outro o ignorava.. ele não se importava.

O silencio acompanhado por Hatori, por vezes, era até mais sossegado que as noites em que ele adormecia com a cabeça no colo de Kazuma depois de um cansativo dia, tanto sendo a nível emocional ou fisicamente.

E ao mesmo tempo.. igualava o êxtase e excitação que ele sentia a meio de uma luta com Yuki ou Haru. Ele não sabia se estas emoções eram algo que ele devia sentir.. mas.. Ele nunca as trocaria por nada..

Hatori era como o seu porto de salvação.. o refugio que estava sempre de porta aberta. Assim como o seu shishou.. mas com Kazuma.. existia sempre a conversa na manha seguinte.. sobre o que o tinha deixado tão depressivo..

Com o medico.. ele não precisava esconder que não queria falar sobre isso.. porque ou Hatori não se importava o suficiente para o interrogar.. ou ele simplesmente lia-o como um livro aberto e sabia que ele não queria sequer proferir uma única palavra.

Mas algum dia as coisas tinham de mudar, não era?

**- - - - **

"Kyou?"

O ruivo possuído pelo espírito vingativo do gato deixou cair a sua mão do ombro do outro e sorriu meio nervoso.

"Hum.. ouvi a caneta parar e queria assustar-te.. mas estavas tão perdido em pensamentos que nem me viste aproximar, certo?"

Kyou deu um passo para trás e sem dizer nada olhou para a moldura que estava em frente a Hatori. Ele levantou a mão com intenção de a tocar mas os seus olhos voltaram-se para o medico.

Ele observou durante alguns instantes a forma como o dragão observava a fotografia. Era impossível ele não reparar na dor e amor que exalava dele. Toda a aura de indiferença e calma, que anteriormente o tranquilizava, tinha sido substituída por algo a que ele não sabia como reagir.

Foi com alguma surpresa que ele percebeu que nem mesmo o que ele sentia por Tohru se poderia comparar ao amor que Hatori sentia por Kana.

Novamente ele afastou-se. As palavras presas na garganta a querer sair. As lágrimas perto de caírem dos seus olhos. Ele não sabia se o que ele sentia neste momento era inveja ou ciúme. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Kyou suspirou tentando controlar-se, olhando de volta para Hatori.

"Que se passa?"

"Hum.. nada. Apenas a pensar..."

Kyou olhou o medico ainda sem saber bem o que dizer. Ele sentia tanta coisa naquele momento que era quase impossível distinguir uma coisa da outra. A admiração e preocupação que ele sempre tinha sentido por Hatori, agora parecia não ter nenhum significado. Será que sempre tinha sido simpatia? Por pena?

Os olhos vermelhos finalmente desviaram-se do olho dourado esverdeado, que estava preso nele, para o chão. Ele queria dizer qualquer coisa para quebrar o silencio, que pela primeira vez na sua vida parecia algo pesado e doloroso.. mas ele não sabia o que dizer.

"Muito bem, vamos lá examinar-te. Vamos para o meu consultório."

Hatori levantou-se e sem dizer nada, supostamente esperando que Kyou o seguisse, saiu da sala seguindo até outra sala. Ali era o sitio onde Hatori tratava dos seus pacientes, sendo em maioria membros da família claro, tanto pessoas do Zodíaco como qualquer outra pessoa fora da principal parte da família.

Akito apenas permitia que Kyou viesse a esta parte do território Sohma apenas para vir falar com ele, ou se por acaso ele tivesse alguma razão para que Hatori o recebesse. Fora as primeiras vezes, em que Hatori lhe tinha dito para apenas aparecer em casos de extrema urgência.. o medico nunca o tinha mandado embora, mesmo após ver que ele não tinha nada... o que acontecia quase sempre para dizer a verdade.

"Bem, despe-te e já sabes onde te sentar e tal. Vou só buscar o que preciso."

Kyou sentou-se na cama que já era mais que familiar para ele, desabotoando lentamente a camisa preta, observando do canto do olho Hatori. Removendo a camisa, acabou por se deitar na cama, fixando os olhos no tecto.

_Que será que o Hatori pensa de mim.. vir aqui para ele me examinar.. e no fim, nunca ter nada.. Ele já deve estar mais do que farto de mim.. Se calhar por isso é que ele está tão mal-humorado.._

Ele desviou os olhos para o lado ao sentir o medico aproximar-se. Hatori sentou-se num banco ao lado da cama, observando Kyou por algum tempo.

"Qual era mesmo o problema? Desta vez.."

Kyou teve a decência de corar. Sabendo que aquilo era mais do que a prova dos seus pensamentos anteriores. Mas também ele não podia culpar Hatori por estar farto de o ver aqui. Kyou só vinha mesmo perturba-lo, ocupar o seu precioso tempo com coisas nada importantes.. Afinal de contas.. o Gato era tudo menos importante.

"Kyou?"

"Ah.. as minhas costas.."

"Hum.. vira-te então."

Kyou tentou controlar o seu coração que acelerou por instantes e finalmente achando que era estupidez estar a pensar em coisas tão estúpidas, ele voltou-se, deitando-se na cama de barriga para baixo. Apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e olhando de lado para Hatori.

O primeiro toque foi num ombro. A mão descendo pela sua coluna delicadamente, logo sendo acompanhada por outra até alcançar a sua cintura. Ele escondeu o rosto nos braços, tentando evitar mostrar o quanto aquilo o estava a deixar embaraçado, especialmente por ele saber que Hatori não estava a fazer nada de anormal.

Kyou sentiu um dedo traçar a sua espinha e arrepiou-se, mal conseguindo conter um gemido sufocado ao morder o lábio. Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele tinha acabado de gemer.. Ele levantou a cabeça meio envergonhado porque tinha sentido Hatori parar de lhe tocar.

"Bem.. Kyou.. Novamente.. posso dizer-te que não tens nada.."

O ruivo fixou o rosto de Hatori, mal acreditando ao observar um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do medico. Ele corou novamente, sem saber bem o que fazer perante tal situação. Hatori decidiu por ele baixando-se ligeiramente e beijando-lhe um ombro.

"Realmente. Nada de mal contigo.. ne?"

O gato mordeu novamente o lábio ao sentir a respiração do dragão no seu pescoço desta vez. Ele pensou no que estava a acontecer. E fechou os olhos repetindo para si mesmo mentalmente que ele estava novamente a sonhar acordado. O mais provável era que ele tivesse ainda na sala de Hatori há espera que o medico lhe desse alguma atenção.

"Neko-chan?"

Kyou abriu os olhos fitando Hatori surpreendido.

_Eu ando a ouvir coisas... exactamente.. O Hatori nunca me ia chamar... claro que não.. Apenas estou tão acostumado com o Haru a chamar-me aquilo.. que até o estou a imaginar outra pessoa a chamar-me... é isso mesmo.. _

"Bom saber que sempre existe uma forma de te chamar atenção, Kyou. Podes vestir-te e ir embora, sabes onde é a saída, certo?"

Hatori deu um pequeno sorriso e em instantes ele estava fora da sala. Kyou sentou-se na cama ainda meio confuso. Sem saber exactamente no que acreditar. Se naquilo que a sua cabeça lhe estava a tentar dizer que tinha acontecido.. ou se naquilo que o seu coração tentava faze-lo acreditar ser realidade.

**- - - - **

O violino ressoava como que música de fundo e na verdade, tinha começado a ser algo tão regular, que Hatori já nem se importava muito. Momiji tinha talento para o instrumento, e o dragão sabia também que em geral eram dois violinos que tocavam e não um.

Mesmo que ele sentisse tristeza pela historia do mais novo, ele também sabia que ninguém sem ser Momiji seria capaz de aceitar tudo o que tinha acontecido e ainda assim manter aquele sorriso e vontade de viver.

Nos poucos anos que Hatori tinha convivido com o coelho, desde que ele tinha "perdido" a sua mãe, já que ele tinha passado quase a viver sozinho em casa, Hatori tinha começado a apreciar cada vez mais a maneira de Momiji reagir a tudo. Mesmo que em geral o coelho só trouxesse problemas, o dragão sabia bem que nada do que ele fazia era de propósito. Infelizmente algo com que Momiji vivia diariamente era com impulsos.

"Hatori-nii? Achas que toco bem?"

O dragão olhou do seu bloco de notas para a entrada.

"Sim claro, se não tocasses, achas que eu te continuava deixar a perturbar-me?"

"Hatori-nii! É que a Momo-chan disse que queria pedir ao pai para ele nos arranjar um professor que pudesse nos dar aulas juntos.. Eu disse que talvez não fosse boa ideia.. Usei a desculpa que achava que não precisava de mais aulas.."

Momiji sentou-se no chão perto da cadeira onde Hatori estava sentado. Ele olhou para cima procurando os olhos do primo mais velho.

"Talvez tenha sido demasiado duro com ela.. Mas acho que o pai não ia gostar de saber que eu não tinha desistido do violino e que especialmente andava a encontrar-me com ela.."

"Tiveste razão para isso. E mesmo que ela não perceba.. Tu sabes que apenas não a queres magoar."

"Pois.. A Tohru disse que gostava de me ouvir tocar.. Achas que ela ia gostar se um dia a chama-se para vir assistir a um "ensaio" comigo e a Momo?"

Hatori sorriu. Era incrível como aquela criança podia suportar tanto.. e ainda assim pensar nos outros acima de tudo.

"Tenho a certeza que ela ia adorar."

Momiji levantou-se abraçando Hatori e sorrindo contente.

"Vou ligar-lhe então!"

Hatori nem teve tempo de dizer nada porque o coelho já estava fora da sala. O dragão riu-se e voltou a sua atenção para o que ele estava a fazer antes. Ele fitou durante momentos a fotografia de Kana pensativo. O telefone tocou e ele suspirando sabendo quem estaria no outro lado da linha atendeu.

"Haa-san?"

"Que foi Shigure?"

"Queria apenas saber como estás estes dias...?"

Hatori sorriu triste ao ouvir algumas vezes do outro lado da linha, uma que distintamente era de Ayame.

"Estou bem."

"Gostaste muito das nossas ferias, não?"

"Ferias.. se queres chamar àquilo de ferias.. mas gostei sim, Shigure. E podes dizer ao Aya que não me interessa ainda ver as fotografias.."

Desde que eles tinham voltado da pequena "mansão" onde tinham passado alguns dias, Shigure tinha a mania de lhe ligar dia sim e dia não para saber como ele estava. Isso não o perturbava tanto. Mas por outro lado.. As palavras de Ayame relativamente a Kana continuavam a martelar na sua cabeça.

Sim.. eles tinham tido um amor muito bonito e poderoso. Mas agora.. era nada mais que uma memoria para ele.. Para ela nem isso. Eles tinham sido um par perfeito.. Ela teria sido sem duvida a "tal" para ele. Mas agora.. O final tinha chegado.. E tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles tinha ficado no passado no momento em que ele a tinha abandonado. Sim tinha sido ele a abandona-la.. Mesmo que apenas para bem dela.. Ele sempre tinha sabido da hipótese das coisas não resultarem..

A historia entre eles tinha terminado com o casamento. Ela agora.. era de outro. Mesmo que Hatori quisesse.. Seria para sempre impossível recuperar aquilo que eles tinham.

Shigure estava farto de tentar lhe arranjar uma namorada, mesmo com a maldição no caminho, o cão tinha feito de tudo para que ele esquecesse Kana. Acabando por fim até a fazer o esquema todo com a melhor amiga dela.. Mayuko.. Infelizmente as coisas não tinham dado certo.. Por muito que ela de certa forma o atraísse.. Era a memoria de Kana que o fazia querer estar com ela..

Ayame por sua vez apenas permanecia ao seu lado. A sua forma de o consolar era afectiva mas distintamente Aya estava preparado para tudo, desde recuar caso Hatori pedisse. Se havia alguém que o conseguia animar nos piores momentos.. esse alguém era Ayame. Mesmo que ele não entendesse o que era perder alguém assim, ele estava ali, e isso era o bastante para Hatori.

"O Kyon-kichi está a bater ao meu irmão, tenho de os ir separar!"

Hatori sorriu meio discretamente ao ouvir Ayame gritar. Sabendo logo em seguida que as coisas não tinham corrido como ele planeava porque ouvia-se agora também Yuki a gritar, logo seguido por Kyou a dizer qualquer coisa. Ele podia ouvir também uma doce e suave voz perto de Shigure. Certamente Tohru tinha se aproximado do cão para tentar lhe pedir para os parar. Claro que isso era esperar demais de Shigure.

_Kyou... _

Ai estava outro problema. Hatori passou uma mão pelos cabelos ao pensar no que tinha acontecido da última vez. Mesmo sem querer Kyou conseguia quebrar qualquer tipo de defesa que ele erguia em seu redor. Tudo no gato clamava por afecção. Kyou apenas queria uma coisa, ser aceite. E Hatori pelos vistos tinha lhe concebido esse desejo, ele não via outra razão para o mais novo andar tantas vezes a vir ao seu consultório. O pior era que o dragão não se importava com a vinda dele.

Dizendo umas palavras de adeus a Shigure, Hatori desligou. Sabendo que Kyou estava no outro lado da linha estava a deixado bem mais entusiasmado do que ele devia se sentir. Mesmo que Hatori quisesse negar.. O Gato tinha se tornado alguém especial para ele. E ele sabia que não precisava contar com a presença dele.. porque ele sabia que Kyou estaria aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Agora o que fazer com ele.. esse era o problema..

**- - - - **

No dia seguinte.. Hatori não precisou de esperar muito para ver Kyou. Mas claro que a presença de Black Haru.. isso sim tinha sido uma surpresa.

"Que se passa aqui?"

Hatori tinha ouvido alguns gritos da entrada quando estava a sair da casa de Momiji e já que não tinha muito para fazer tinha ido ver do que se tratava. Ver Haru e Kyou a lutar não era algo raro.. Agora ver Haru a pressionar o gato contra a parede enquanto se roçava contra ele dizendo-lhe coisas, que ele nem preferia saber, ao ouvido.. isso sim era bastante estranho.

Kyou com um movimento rápido deu uma cotovelada no braço de Haru, seguindo-se imediatamente uma joelhada num sitio que ia dar muitas dores ao outro sem duvida. Ele soltou-se correndo para Hatori e escondendo-se atrás do medico.

O dragão mesmo achando estranha a reacção de Kyou, não se lembrou de questionar, apenas aproximou-se de Haru, que estava agora no chão confuso a olhar para eles.

"Que fiz eu desta vez?"

Kyou saiu de trás de Hatori preparando-se para dizer qualquer coisa, mas o medico achou melhor ele mesmo tomar conta da situação.

"Boa pergunta Hatsuharu. Agora, dói-te alguma coisa? Precisas de algum cuidado medico?"

O outro membro do Zodíaco levantou-se fazendo uma cara de dor mas logo a expressão sendo substituída por uma mão calma e tranquila.

"Não.. acho que estou bem.."

"Sorte é o que tens.." Hatori ouviu Kyou sussurrar.

Haru suspirou e dando de ombros passou os portões.

"E tu? Precisas de alguma coisa?"

Kyou apenas abanou a cabeça, ainda olhando para o chão. Hatori aproximou-se levantando o rosto do outro para que ele olhasse para ele, tendo em conta as feridas do rosto do rapaz. Observando-o com alguma atenção, percebeu que ele realmente não parecia precisar de ajuda, mas pelo menos os cortes precisavam ser tratados.

"Hoje não precisas de desculpa, não é bom?"

O gato corou instantaneamente, e Hatori não conseguiu evitar rir-se ao observar Kyou tão embaraçado. Os dois andaram até sua casa, passando pelo consultório, onde Hatori podia ter tratado de Kyou, mas pela primeira vez, o medico guiou o ruivo para o seu quarto, mais exactamente para a casa de banho.

"Toma um banho, e quando estiveres pronto, vai para o quarto, vou deixar-te umas roupas em cima da cama, depois vai ter comigo ao consultório. Se precisares de alguma coisa, chama."

Kyou apenas fez menção com a cabeça que entendia ainda meio admirado por estar ali, pelos vistos. Hatori saiu da casa de banho dirigindo-se ao seu armário, procurando numa das gavetas do fundo, algumas das suas roupas mais antigas. Ele não sabia exactamente o que elas ainda ali faziam, talvez mesmo por nunca se ter lembrado delas. Ele deu de ombros, escolhendo umas jeans e uma t-shirt, agarrou com alguma hesitação uns boxers, e caminhou até à cama, depositando tudo em cima dela. Meio sem saber porque sentou-se nela ouvindo o som da agua a correr vindo da casa de banho. Os seus pensamentos seguindo caminhos não tão inocentes.

Ao ouvir a porta abrir-se de repente. Hatori levantou a cabeça confuso. Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem tinha notado a agua parar ou mesmo o pouco tempo de Kyou a andar pela casa de banho à procura de uma toalha. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o rapaz na sua frente completamente nu a esfregar o cabelo com uma toalha.

"Hatori!"

Kyou meio embaraçado tratou de usar a toalha para se tapar. Hatori apenas permaneceu quieto ainda a observa-lo com atenção. Ele sabia que talvez estivesse a piorar a situação de Kyou, já que o gato parecia estar a ficar cada vez mais vermelho com o tempo que passava, mas ele não conseguia evitar continuar a admirar o corpo bem constituído do mais novo. Os seus pensamentos por instantes passaram por uma conversa que ele tinha mais assistido do que participado entre Shigure e Ayame, sobre Kyou ser um ruivo genuíno, e agora ele realmente tinha a prova disso. O próprio dragão corou suavemente ao perceber no que estava a pensar.

"Desculpa.. estava a.. pensar e não percebi... Bem, podes vestir-te e depois.."

"Hatori.. estavas por acaso a olhar para mim?..."

O medico arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta, logo disfarçando a sua surpresa tossindo.

"E porque não haveria de o fazer, Kyou? És um rapaz bem...hum.. Acho que ando a passar demasiado tempo com o Shigure e com o Ayame.."

Hatori observou um sorriso tomar conta dos lábios de Kyou, o gato aproximando-se com passos ainda incertos. O medico não conseguiu fazer mais nada que permanecer no mesmo sitio, quieto e atento a cada movimento do gato, como se tivesse sido completamente enfeitiçado por ele.

"Também acho.. não que isso seja totalmente mau.. apenas talvez um bocadinho.. Então diz-me uma coisa, Hatori.. No outro dia.. quando estavas a "examinar" a minha coluna..." Kyou pausou e Hatori achou que era o momento para o interromper ou ele perderia o pouco auto controle que ele tinha com o gato seminu à sua frente.

"Veste-te, Kyou. É um conselho."

Kyou ficou vermelho imediatamente mas com alguma coragem, ele traçou parte da toalha que o escondia de Hatori e fechando os olhos momentaneamente, engoliu em seco e deixou cair o pedaço de tecido.

O dragão permaneceu quieto inicialmente. Na sua mente já não o aviso de que Kyou estava seminu à sua frente.. mas que ele estava frente a frente com Kyou.. que agora estava totalmente exposto perante ele..

"Que estás a fazer, Kyou..?"

Ele observou finalmente o mais jovem abrir os olhos. Os lindos rubis imediatamente prendendo-se aos seus. Ele observou os olhos do rapaz que não estava apenas a expor o seu corpo para ele, mas com os seus olhos dizia-lhe exactamente o que ele queria dele. O desejo era bastante evidente, mas também era a hesitação e o medo que marcava Kyou. Hatori viu isso tudo e muito mais e mesmo querendo e sabendo que ele tinha de parar, ele não conseguiu.

Erguendo uma mão determinado, ele tocou o rosto de Kyou, traçando por instantes o lábios suaves que pediam para ser devorados. E quem era Hatori para recusar tal pedido. O primeiro beijo foi algo saído de um filme, afectivo e carinhoso, apenas o roçar de lábios, sem nada que marcava que eles estavam a iniciar algo mais do que esse singelo beijo.

Mas Kyou não era paciente. E logo Hatori deu pelas mãos que estavam nos seus ombros a empurra-lo na direcção da cama, até ele estar sentado nela. Imediatamente a seguir, ele sentiu a língua do ruivo a pedir entrada, como se querendo provar tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer, sem nem pensar que Hatori poderia não querer dar mais do que aquele beijo. Mas o medico abriu a boca, levando as mãos ao rosto de Kyou direccionando o beijo para que fosse mais profundo, uma das mãos passando para a nuca do mais novo, traçando o cabelo vermelho cor de laranja, enquanto a outra descia pelo pescoço dele traçando suavemente o peito de Kyou.

Mesmo que aquela noite viesse trazer apenas mais um problema para a sua vida, Hatori sabia que não seria capaz de recusar nada do que Kyou tinha para oferecer. Sendo apenas um corpo para ele possuir e acariciar, uma mente para ele decifrar e com que se fascinar, ou um coração que seria colocado nas suas mãos para que ele aprendesse novamente a amar.

**Fim **

Mais um fic meu! Fruits Basket de novo!

Mas depois de ler a manga até ao vol 15 e ver o anime todo, FINALMENTE, que se esperava, ne?

Estou completamente fixada neste anime, se calhar até começa a bater a minha obsessão com Weiß.. se bem que talvez.. não.. (a pensar na quantidade de fics que tem escrito de Weiß comparado com os de Fruits)

De qualquer maneira.. o meu primeiro Hatori/Kyou... Não me perguntem de onde veio.. porque realmente prefiro Haru/Kyou ou Aya/Kyou.. ou Yuki/Kyou.. mas depois de ler e ver Fruits totalmente.. passei a adorar o Hatori.. e ao escrever a única coisa que tinha certa é que seria um fic com o Hatori, o Kyou e o Momiji.. no final mais virou um fic com apenas os dois principalmente.. mas pronto.. não posso dizer que ache que esteja assim tão mal.. :p

Espero que tenham gostado e sinceramente.. com as songs que tava a ouvir não sei bem se isto daria de outra forma..

_Kiss _

_Até ao próximo fic! -_

_KittyBlue_


End file.
